This invention relates to the field of electronics packaging and, more particularly, to securing a circuit component to a circuit board.
In a particular application, a proximity switch is mounted on a printed circuit board. The proximity switch is provided with a pair of mounting holes. At the present time, the most common way of securing the proximity switch to the circuit board is by using screws and nuts. Thus, at least four piece parts are required. In addition, securing the screws and the nuts requires a manual operation. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a way of securing a proximity switch to a circuit board which uses a minimum number of piece parts and which is adaptable to automated techniques.